The objective of the proposed research is to determine whether specific genotypes of transferrin and other proteins are associated with reproductive performance (fertility, abortion) using the horse and man as species with contrasting biological attributes. The studies will be conducted in a manner aimed to test hypotheses concerning the genetics of disease susceptibility and the maintenance of genetic polymorphisms.